


Nicotine

by DiamondBlade



Series: Love Worth Making [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondBlade/pseuds/DiamondBlade
Summary: Heckyl is becoming so addicted to Riley that even Snide is taking notice. Because of this, Heckyl gets an idea to use Wrench's Reanimator to help him satisfy his addiction as well as to keep his alter-ego at bay.
Relationships: Riley Griffin/Heckyl
Series: Love Worth Making [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533452
Kudos: 6





	Nicotine

**Author's Note:**

> The original date on the file here is 6/22/16, a day or two after the previous installment was written. Obviously, I was getting into this story. It only gets better from here!

Heckyl sat in his chair on the bridge of the ship, drumming his fingers. His watch sounded its familiar ring. He sighed and pulled it out of his pocket, popping it open. “You rang?”

_“Heckyl! I want to know why you keep going after the Green Ranger!”_

His eyes widened. “What do you mean, Snide?”

_“Oh, you know what I mean,”_ his alter-ego barked from his timepiece prison. _“All of those nighttime visits to his house… What’s your plan?”_

He chuckled, nervously. “Oh, Snide… You’re grasping at straws. There haven’t been **that many** visits.”

_“I’ve counted seven in the past two weeks.”_

“Really? That many? Huh… I thought it was only five.”

_“A-ha! So, you **have** been stalking that Green Ranger! I trust it’s part of some evil agenda…”_

He stuttered. “Uh, of course! It’s certainly not for my own twisted pleasure!”

_“It had better not be, or else I’m going to get involved. Trust me, you don’t want me to get involved.”_

“Just… One more time, I promise, and I’ll be done messing with him. Then, you can come out for hours at a time.”

Snide growled. _“Fine. One more visit. After that, if you so much as go near his house, I’ll destroy it, him, and everyone he knows!”_

“Including the Rangers?” Heckyl scoffed. “Good luck with that.”

_“Don’t think I won’t do it! I’m tired of listening to you have your way with that Green Ranger. Every other night, you sneak in there, and all I hear is the two of you moaning at random intervals. I haven’t gotten a decent night’s sleep in weeks! I’m getting bags under my eyes, and—“_

Heckyl closed the watch and stuffed it back into his pocket. “I’ve got only one more visit to play with Riley. How am I going to make the most of it…?” He looked around and caught a glimpse of Wrench’s old Reanimator. He smirked. “I wonder…” He pressed a button for the ship’s intercom system. “Wrench, could you report to the bridge, please?”

A few seconds later, Wrench ran into the bridge. “You called, sir?”

“Wrench,” Heckyl spoke, strolling toward the Reanimator, “how does your Reanimator _really_ work?”

“Well, sir, with just a piece of a destroyed monster, I can create a duplicate!”

“And, exactly how much of a… _sample_ do you need to create a clone?”

“Not a lot, sir.” Wrench cocked his head in confusion. “Why so many questions about the Reanimator?”

“Oh, nothing. You may go now.” Heckyl waved his hand, dismissing the henchman.

“Sir, yes, sir!” Wrench saluted, turned around, and exited the room.

Heckyl examined the Reanimator closely. “Just a sample, eh? I don’t think that will be a problem…”

~*~

Chase walked up to Riley and tapped him on the shoulder. “Mate?”

Riley sprang up, the pages in his math book rustling as his head left them. “Wha…? Huh?” He looked at Chase. “Oh, hey, Chase.” He yawned. “What’s going on?”

“The others and I are worried about you. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah… Everything’s fine. I just…” He yawned again. “I just haven’t been sleeping well lately. That’s all.”

“That’s it? Nothing else has been going on?”

“Well…” Riley thought back over the past couple of weeks. “I don’t really remember much. Come to think of it, there’s a lot that I don’t remember about the past couple of weeks.” He scratched his head. “The last thing that I can fully remember is the start of the race. I remember telling Heckyl about my sports drink, and…”

Chase sat down next to him. “And…?”

“And… I remember running toward the fork in the path, and then, the next thing I remember is that Burt ran up behind me and called me a loser. It feels like there should be more, but I really don’t recall anything.”

“Hm,” Chase pondered. “I’d better crash at your place tonight. I have a feeling that, since you mentioned Heckyl, he’s the reason why you haven’t been getting a decent night’s sleep. I’ll keep a lookout and make sure nothing happens. If Heckyl shows up, he’ll have to answer to me.”

Riley put his hand on Chase’s shoulder. “You’re a real friend…” His eyes closed and he fell forward onto his math book. A few seconds later, he sprang up. “Did I just pass out?” Chase nodded. “Aw, man!”

“I’ll bring the snacks. We’ll make a night of it!”

Riley smiled. “Thanks, man!”

“No problem! Hey, why don’t you head home now? I’ll finish up here and be over as soon as I’m done.”

“I can wait…” He yawned. “Really, it’s no problem.”

“Yeah, but, If you fall asleep and drool on the table, that’s one more thing that I have to clean up!” He smiled. “Go home. I get off in an hour, and I should be over about half an hour after that.”

Riley packed up his things. “Thanks for doing this, Chase. I really appreciate it.”

“No worries, mate! That’s what friends are for!”

Riley walked out of the restaurant. Heckyl rose up from behind a display pillar. “So, Riley, you’re going to have Chase as your bodyguard tonight, eh? Dare I go for both of you?” He thought it over, and then shook his head. “No. I’ve only got one shot. I’d better not blow it.” He snickered. “’Blow.’”

~*~

Riley exited the Museum and headed for his bike. He set his backpack down and put his helmet on. As he looked back up, he saw a familiar figure standing right on the other side. “Heckyl?!”

“Hello, Riley. How have you been?”

Riley assumed a defensive stance. “What are you doing here?”

Heckyl ran his finger along the seat of Riley’s bike. “Have you been sleeping well?”

“Sleeping well…?” He pondered it for a few seconds, then it hit him. “YOU! You must be behind my sleepless nights!”

“One could say that I was… In fact, everyone could say that I was.”

“What do you want, Heckyl? Why me?”

He moved to the front of the bike. “It’s simple, really. Sure, I could probably have anyone I wanted, but all of them wouldn’t provide a challenge for me. There’s just something about you, though, that fascinated me. You came to my defense when I planned out that monster attack at the race. You invited me back to your headquarters when I feigned having amnesia. You cared about me when none of your friends would. Sure, it proved that you were quite naïve, of course, but there’s _something else_ that I can’t quite put my finger on.”

“You’re lying,” Riley snapped. “I’m not joining your side. I’m a Ranger, and I’ll be one until the end!”

“So heroic,” Heckyl replied, slowly clapping, “but I don’t want _you_ on my side, per se…”

He looked at him, confused. “What are you talking about?” Suddenly, a handful of Vivix warriors grabbed onto Riley, capturing him in place. “Let me go!”

“Not until I get what I want out of you, Green Ranger! Vivix, take him to the ship!”

“What?! No!” The Vivix teleported away, with Riley in tow.

Heckyl laughed evilly. “My plan is coming to fruition!” He clapped his hands and teleported away.

~*~

A few moments later, the Vivix and Riley materialized in Heckyl’s private cell. The fighters dragged Riley to the wall, where they chained him in place with cuffs on his wrists and ankles. He struggled to get free, but couldn’t. “Let me go!”

The Vivix shook their heads and walked out of the room. At the same moment, Heckyl walked in and approached the captive Riley. “Well, well… Look at who we have here…” He ran a finger down Riley’s torso, from his neck down to his waist. “Did you enjoy your trip?”

“My friends will come for me, you monster,” he growled, struggling some more. “Let me out of here!”

“Tsk, tsk,” Heckyl said, shaking his head. “You’re going to tire yourself out.”

“Good! I hope I do!”

Heckyl grabbed Riley’s shirt by the base of his neck and tore it off of him, revealing a tank top underneath. “You will NOT speak to me in that manner!” He grabbed Riley’s Energem necklace and held it up. “I’ll just hold onto this.”

“Give that back!”

“I don't think so.” He placed the Energem and necklace on his bunk. He picked up a whip and strolled back to his prisoner. “Now, are you going to cooperate and give me what I want?”

Riley glared at him. “Never.”

“You asked for it,” Heckyl spoke, cracking the whip against Riley’s chest. He winced in pain and looked down, keeping his eyes closed. “Are you going to cooperate now?” Riley shook his head, and Heckyl struck him with the whip once more, causing his tank top to fall to the ground. His torso had red marks from where the whip had struck him. “I just want one thing from you. Why are you being so stubborn?” He didn’t respond. Heckyl reached for Riley’s chin to lift his head up, and he bit his finger in response. Heckyl jumped and pulled back his hand in pain. With his good hand, he slapped Riley across the face. “You worthless teenager! How dare you bite me!”

“You shouldn’t have put your hand near my mouth.”

His eyes widened. “I’ll put my hands wherever I want, Green Ranger…” He reached for Riley’s belt, undid the buckle, and pulled it off, tossing it to the ground. “In fact, I’m starting to feel overdressed.” He removed his gloves, his overcoat, his vest, and his shirt, tossing each article into a pile next to Riley’s discarded clothing. Riley’s eyes widened at the sight of Heckyl’s broad chest and defined abs. “Oh, that’s right! I’ve drugged you so much that you forgot what I looked like. Soak it in, Ranger!” He reached for Riley’s pants, undid the button, unzipped them, and pulled them down to his ankles. Heckyl caught a glimpse of Riley’s boxers. “Dinosaurs?”

“Velociraptors, to be exact. They were a gift from Chase.”

“Oh, how precious… NOT!” Heckyl pretended to gag. He pulled the boxers down, revealing Riley’s cock. Heckyl knelt down and grabbed onto Riley’s thighs. He licked the head of Riley’s cock and took it into his mouth, sucking him as he stiffened. Riley tried to contain his moans, but his erection made it obvious that he was enjoying himself. Heckyl stopped sucking and started to jerk him off with his hand. “You like it, don’t you?”

“N-no… No, I…”

“That’s what I thought.” Heckyl grabbed Riley’s balls and took them into his mouth, sucking on one at a time and switching between them, sending shivers up Riley’s spine. Heckyl heard the chains rattle against the wall, and knew that Riley was getting into it. “You want some more?”

He shook his head. “No…”

“Really? How about this?” Heckyl held onto Riley’s cock and licked around the base of the head, which caused Riley to shudder and moan in delight.

“Fuck, Heckyl…” Riley muttered.

He grinned. “I’m good, aren’t I?” Riley nodded. “You’re getting close, aren’t you?”

“Uh-huh…”

“Well, too bad!” Heckyl stood up.

“Wait, what? That’s it?”

Heckyl chuckled. “Oh, no. That’s only the beginning.”

Riley gulped. “The beginning?”

“Oh, yes…” Heckyl opened his hand, and a dildo appeared in it. “Phase two.”

His eyes widened at the size. “It’s huge!”

“You’ll get used to it.” Heckyl walked over to his bed, pulled a bottle of lubricant out of his nightstand drawer, and oiled it up. He walked back over to Riley, kneeling down and setting the dildo down. He sat between Riley’s legs, looking up at his ass. He spread Riley’s cheeks, exposing his asshole. He started to lick all around his entrance, getting it wet with his spit. His tongue would sometimes penetrate, causing Riley to moan and shudder.

“Oh, God, Heckyl…” Riley moaned. His eyes were closed.

Heckyl kept licking Riley’s asshole, causing Riley’s moaning to escalate in volume. After a bit, he stopped and reached for the dildo. He moved to where he was facing Riley’s erection, and jammed the dildo into his ass.

Riley screamed as Heckyl inserted the dildo. His eyes started to water. As Heckyl fucked him with the dildo, the waves of pain washed over him, slowly turning into pleasure as he got used to the sensation.

Heckyl, in the meanwhile, was getting turned on himself. He pulled the dildo out of Riley’s ass and set it down while he removed his own pants, freeing his own erection. He took Riley’s cock into his mouth, started jerking himself with his left hand, and fucked Riley with the dildo in his right hand.

Riley couldn’t hold on much longer. “Oh, God… I’m gonna cum…” Heckyl grabbed Riley’s tattered tank top and held it by his cock. He stopped fucking Riley and tossed the dildo down, grabbing his cock with his right hand and jerking it to finish Riley off. “I’m gonna…” He screamed and threw his head back, sending stream after stream of cum onto his tank top, as well as onto the nearby floor. Heckyl milked Riley’s dick, squeezing as much cum out as he could. Satisfied with the amount that he had in the tank top, he set it on the ground and sucked the rest of the cum from Riley’s cock, causing him to shudder from the sensation. He jerked himself to completion, shouting as he shot his load onto the wall behind Riley. He stood up, grabbed Riley by the back of the head, and forced him into a deep kiss. After a minute, the two pulled apart. “Damn…” Riley tried to catch his breath. Heckyl turned and walked over to his closet, pulling out a Nightmare pillow. “Aw, no…”

“Sweet dreams,” Heckyl spoke, putting the pillow up to Riley’s face and causing him to fall into a deep sleep. He tossed the pillow aside and got dressed. He picked up the cum-soaked tank top and Riley’s Energem necklace. He walked out of the room and made his way toward the Reanimator. He placed the articles in the center of the device and approached the control buttons on the console. He pressed a button labeled ‘COPY AND PASTE,’ which scanned the clothing and the Energem, creating a doppelganger in an adjacent chamber. When it made a ding sound, Heckyl opened the chamber and smiled at what he saw.


End file.
